Because of a rose
by silencer06
Summary: Tenten thinks roses are life. So she explains to Neji why that is. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Because of a Rose**

"Tenten? Why are you carrying that plant around?" Neji asked in his most confused voice. Which actually isn't all that confused, but Tenten knew he was.

"Neji! This is not just a _plant_! _This_ is a _rose_!" Tenten said in a shocked tone.

"Hn. Why are you carrying around that _rose_?"

"Because roses are like life, Neji," Tenten replied dreamily.

"How so?"

"Well, you see, you start life at the stem. Of course on the stem of a rose there are thorns. Those represent life's troubles and your pains. You go through life on the stem until eventually you get to the blossom. That of course represents true love." Tenten replied becoming dreamier sounding by the second.

"And the reason you're carrying the rose around is…" Neji said trying to snap Tenten out of her daydream.

"Oh I just love roses. And I thought maybe I would be able to explain to you why life may be hard but it's worth it." Tenten said with a smile.

"Why would you need to explain that to me?" Neji asked slightly exasperated.

"That's simple Neji. You're so uptight and emotionless that I thought it might help you to be told the meaning of life."

"To live for pain?"

"NEJI! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Tenten shouted. Shame on him had he learned nothing. He was supposed to be a genius.

"Yes I was listening. You said very specifically we live on the stem with the thorns," Neji replied. Women and their mood swings, he couldn't even begin to guess what his teammates problem was today.

"But I also said that you could get to the flower if you found true love. You stopped listening after the first half of speech didn't you?"

"I did not I just don't understand your reasoning." Neji responded.

"WHAT'S NOT TO UNDERSTAND? It's all very simple. You find true love and you'll be happy. Or happier in any case," Tenten said. She was extremely annoyed at this point.

"I don't have a true love, Tenten. I don't even know how to love." Neji stated.

"Some people just need to be taught how to love."

"Then teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me how to love." Neji repeated.

"Umm… okay I'll try. Umm but I don't think its supposed to be an easy thing to teach."

"I don't care. I want you to teach me."

"Why me?"

"Because I can't ask anyone else to teach me. Besides you're the most likely person to be able to teach me anyway."

"Huh?"

"You can teach me to love."

"Why am I the most likely to be able to teach you?" Tenten asked. Now she was extremely confused.

"Because you care about me. No one else does so you must be the best person to teach me," Neji answered as though it was obvious.

"Right, right, because I care about you. What do you want me to teach you first?" Tenten asked.

"…"

"How am I supposed to teach you if you wont tell me what to te…mmph." Tenten was cut of as Neji leaned in quickly and kissed her.

Tenten was in complete shock. Neji was kissing her. The Neji Hyuuga was kissing her. It didn't quite make sense to her. And it wasn't becoming any easier to understand any time fast.

Finally she managed to come to her senses enough to push him away. "Neji," she said sweetly. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"I don't think you can teach me to love, Tenten. I think maybe I'll just have to learn on my own." Neji started to walk away. "Oh, and next time I kiss you could you not yell so loud? It bothered my ears."

"Next time? Next time? Who the heck said there would be a next time?" Tenten shouted to his retreating form.

"I did."

Neji smirked. She was really way to easy to trick. He had just convinced her he didn't know what love was and he had gotten a kiss out of it. Plus though she had yelled she most certainly hadn't hit him.

He took out a notepad out of his pocket. On the front it said 'Life Goals in big bold letters. He opened it and checked the box that said kiss Tenten. He glanced at the goal after it already knowing what it said. Now to just figure out how to convince Tenten that marrying him would be a good idea…

And to just think all his plans worked out because of a rose.


End file.
